


Del Al'Sahfer

by captaincanarykids



Series: Captain canary [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Post-DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 2, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincanarykids/pseuds/captaincanarykids
Summary: Takes place in season two of legends of tomorrow. After responding to an aberration in Montgomery 1955 they find Two young girls one no more then 15 the other about 14 talking to Rosa Parks about her being her future when a young boy comes in screaming that the monsters are coming. Who are these three strange kids? How did they get there? And Who is the monster?





	1. A strange bunch of teens

Loren Hart

Age: 15  
Sibling(s): Len Hart   
Info: After being left by her parents at age 10, She changed her Name to Loren Hart, sounding vary close to her birth name, And worked with her friends to find their parents and save the timeline.  
Played by: Natalie Alyn Lind

Zoey Tom

Age:14  
Sibling(s): None  
Info: After being left with her two best friends when she was 9, She changed her name to Zoey Tom, after her mother, And worked with the team of outcasts to help save the timeline and the parents.  
Played by: Nikki Hahn

Len Hart:

Age: 12  
Sibling(s): Loren Hart  
Info:After being left by his parents with his sister and her friend, His name is changed to Len by his sister, Joining his crazy friends and family to save the future...and the past.


	2. A Strange group of kids

_'I am sorry to disturb you captain lance, but we a picking up an anachronism in 1955.'_ Gideon's voice rang.

"where?" Sara asked.

_'Montgomery.'_

"Oh cool, Rosa Parks." Ray said with a big smile.

"Rosa Who?" Amaya asked.

" Rosa Parks," Nate said going into history mode. "was an African American civil rights activist, in 1955, whose refusal to give up her seat on a public bus to a white man and after being arrested, the 1955–56 Montgomery bus boycott in Alabama Started, and a year later they changed the rules so everyone could sit on the bus."

_'Yes Mr Heywood, but it seams that Mrs. Parks walks home instead of taking the bus.'_

"But then the civil rights movement would have never started." Ray said.

"Looks like we are going to haft to make a stop before stopping the legion of doom." Sara said.

 

**~1955~**

"I hate this." Mick said tugging a his shirt.

"The sooner we are done the sooner we can change." Sara said to Mick.

"This is so cool," Nate said with a big smile. "We are actually going to meat Rosa Parks."

"We just need to convince her to take the bus so no telling her about the future." Sara said.

"Why does she walk home though?" Nate asked mostly to himself.

"Something about a the bus being late..." Sara said but was stopped by Nate grabbing her arm.

"Look there she is!" Nate said pointing to a woman talking to two teenage girls.

"If you walk home you can't change the world!" The youngest girl said.

"I don't see how one bus drive will change the world." Rosa replied.

"But you see it can, a bus driver may be a dollar away from paying his bill but he can't because someone didn't ride the bus." The older girl now spoke. Rosa laughed at this.

"What did you say your names were again?" She asked them.

"Loren Hart, But my friends call me Del." The oldest one said.

"Zoey, Zoey Tom." The younger girl said. "Oh, hear comes the bus now!"

"Well I guess since it's hear I will ride it." Rosa said as she got up from her seat. Than out of nowhere a boy about 12 ran towards the girls.

"The monster is coming!" He yelled.

"Calm down Len!" The oldest called Loren scolded, then turned to Rosa Parks. " We must be going now miss Parks. It was an honor to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too." She smiled and the strange group of kids, and got on the bus.

"Who are you?" Sara said walking up to them. The older two girls stared at her Loren longer then Zoey.

"I am truly sorry but we must run!" Zoey said looking over her shoulder at the man who was walking towards them.

"Maybe we will meet you,  _another time_." Loren smirked.

"He's coming!" Cried Len.

"Who's coming?" Sara asked.

"The monster!" Len answered as if it was stupid not to know who.


	3. Zoey and Loren talk

**RECAP**

**"He's coming!" Len cried.**

**"Who?" Sara asked**

**"The monster!"**

~~

"I'm sorry about my brother but we haft to be somewhere." Loren said looking at Sara.

"Why did you tell that woman to ride the bus." Sara asked.

"Well, um." Zoey tried to make something up.

"Because, her friends are throwing her a big party and they needed more time to get the food." Loren said glancing at the man again who was no longer there. "We are leaving."

"Bye." Zoey said waving manly to Ray. Loren took her brother's hand and ran off with her friend.

"Well they seamed nice." Ray said and smiled until Sara gave him the death stare.

"They fixed the anachronism." Nate said trying to see where they went.

"Yeah but they could be time travelers." Sara said. "Plus, I don't like the way that girl was staring at me, it was like she knew who I was."

** ~~ Time Keepers HQ~~ **

"I Thought you said they weren't going to be there!" Loren screamed at Zoey.

"I Thought they wouldn't be there!" Zoey shouted back. "The record never said they went there. Time is changing Loren, something or someone is changing it."

"Best guess pigtails?" Loren asked.

"Well it could be 'the monster'." Zoey said looking towards Len.

"Len," Loren said turning to her brother. "Go clean up you room until dinner."

"But..." Len started but the look his sister gave him made him run upstairs to do as told.

"But how could he have done it?" Zoey said deep in thought.

"It doesn't matter how," Loren said making sure her brother wasn't listening. "But the fact that he did."

"We don't even know if it was him." Zoey said. "All we know is someone is changing the timeline and all of us will pay if we can't fix it fast enough." Zoey looked around. "Or we get caught."

"I know!" Loren snapped. "But we haft to risk it. For all we know he is planing to rob this place right now, and to think I called him my friend."

"After the fire he changed, Del." Zoey said looking away. "Other then that burn on his face, he became 'a monster', as Lenny would call it."

"I think Len calls him a 'monster' is because of his melted face," Loren smirked. "Can you hand me the cheese, I think we need a bit more."

"You always find a way to gross me out." Zoey said handing her the cheese. "What are you making anyway?"

"Cheesy Tacos with jalapeno peppers." She smiled. "I thought we could use a reward for saving the timeline. Plus Len has been bagging for them for weeks and I don't think I can stand much more."

"Aw," Zoey smiled. "Loren, the sassy assassin, Del Al'Sahfer, the crook can't take her brother's bagging."

"Hey, like you said I am an assassin, so don't mess with me. Plus, you wouldn't have lasted more then a day with his bagging."

"Oh come on a least give me a week." Zoey wined.

"We'll see." Loren smirked. "Anyways back to melted face. Last time I saw him he, before he went all bad guy, was in juvie and I had to go break him out."

"Like father like daughter." Zoey said. "How did Lenny become such a scared child."

"I Guess I babied him a bit to much. Should of toughened him up, could have turned him into a warrior."

"But you don't want to watch him fight and get hurt. I get it, my dad was so mad when he found mom teaching me how to fight."

"Both my parents taught me. My mom didn't want me to learn at first worried I would hurt someone, but dad said it was for my protection, then she trained me whenever she could. training me for this."

"Wait," Zoey said stopping Loren from putting cheese on the tacos. "You said training us for this."

"Yeah, so?" Loren said going back to making the food.

"Maybe we are supposed to run into our parents." Zoey said with a light in her eyes. "What if our whole life has been a preparation for us to meet there younger selves and," Zoey stopped and looked a at the tacos. "Are those gluten free?"

"Ugh." Loren said throwing her hands in the air. "We are supposed to meet our parents younger selves and what?"

"And fix the timeline." Zoey said still looking at the tacos. "Are they?"

"I made a few gluten free ones." Loren said. "We can heat up more if we need to. How are we going to fix the timeline? Why does the timeline need fixing?"  
"I am still trying to understand that fully. when I have an answer I will let you know."

"Does it have anything to do with Link?" Loren asked.

"No, but I think it has something to do with your parents. I just need to do some investigating. Graven, please do some research on Loren's parents, if you find anything send it to my room."

_'I have found a few things I am sending them to your computer now' The AI spoke._

"If it has something to deal with Lincoln Rory I will let you know." Zoey said then left.


	4. A change in time

"Dinner." Loren called to her brother and Zoey.

"Finally!" Len cried running into the room.

"Smells good." Zoey said fallowing.

"Thanks." Loren said then pulled Zoey away from her brother to talk. "Did you find anything out?"

"Yes." Zoey said looking at Len who was serving himself. "It's us."

"What do you mean 'it's us'?" Loren asked Zoey. "Explain Pigtails."

"Well," Zoey said unsure how to start. "We are not born, well at least not in this timeline."

"What do you mean?" Loren said. "We look pretty alive."

"Well, We both know you were born in the year 2017." Zoey said and got a nod from Loren. "And we both know who you father is. Well the timeline has been altered intended of my dad being dead for a little while," Zoey stopped trying to be careful in what she was saying. "It was your dad."

"But Ray destroyed the time masters." Loren said. "How could my dad be dead!"

"What?" Len said walking up to the two girls.

"Well," Zoey started looking at him. "It's just a game."

"I'm not stupid." Len said walking closer in challenge. "I know your talking about that time aberration back there."

"Oh," Zoey said being unable to hide her surprise. "The thing is that it was your dad who chose to save Rory who took the place of my dad."

"But," Loren said dismayed. "How long do we have till the time stream catches up?"

"It's hard to tell. but I think this 'Flashpoint' was caused by Nora Allen." Zoey said. "She went back in time and saved her father from going missing and messed with the time steam."

"Then wouldn't this be a XSpoint?" Len asked.

"Not necessarily." Zoey told him. "Flashpoint is just the name of the paradox that saved Barry's mom and made Wally a speedster, and killed Cisco's brother, and..."

"We get the point." Loren stepped in. "Whatever it's called and whatever it did in the past is not important. What's is, is that we find a way to fix the timeline, and save our families to the best of our ability."

"But our parents, have seen us and they didn't know who we were from there first year meaning,"

"We can't see them before my dad dies." Loren finished. "Wonderful. So are just going to walk up to them and say 'Hi, how are you? Oh by the way I'm your future Daughter and my dad died so |I haft to bring him to life and change to time. ya'll okay with that?"

"First of all, you would never say 'ya'll', second they would think you were Eobard, and Three we would go as, Citizen cold canary, Atomic wind, and..." Zoey stopped looking at Len who didn't have a code name yet. "And, um, Iceboy!"

"Lame." Both Len and Loren said.

"Okay, maybe then, Cold kid."

"I am banning you from ever talking to Cisco again." Loren laughed.

"Fine then eagle-owl, a bird of prey." Zoey said. "The Eurasian eagle-owl is a species of eagle-owl that resides in much of Eurasia. It is also call..."

"He needs a suit." Loren said.

 _'Actually, I have a record of Eagle owl's suit in my data banks, and I can fabricate it._ ' Graven said.

"Please do so." Loren said.

~30 minutes later~

"Your wearing the Canary call choker and the ice meta tech gloves?!" Zoey shouted as Loren came out in full suit. she wore a outfit similar to the black siren's suit, but red, with black gloves that gave her the same power killer frost has.

"Yeah." Loren said in a matter-of-fact way. "Would you go to a formal party and wear your PJ's."

"No, but this is different." Zoey said.

"So, all the legends might be wearing their suits." Loren said and Zoey had to admit there was nothing else to say. Len enters the room.

"Okay everyone." Zoey said as they gathered to the mane computer frame. "We are going to meet team Legends right after they got Rip Hunter to be good again, after the 'Legion of doom', great name, Got him back."

"The week before I was born." Loren added.

"And we will tell them we need there help." Zoey finished.

"You think they will believe us?" Loren said looking Zoey in the eye. "They are not that foolish."

"We got to try." Zoey said and took a rock out of her pocket. "Ready?"

"To do something stupid." Loren said looking at her brother then smirking . "Sounds like fun."

"One, Two Three." They looked around and saw they were on the waverider and everyone was looking at them.

"Hi I'm Citizen cold canary, and I am from the future." Loren said and smirked at all the confused faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please Vote (kudos) on this story.


End file.
